


Always Another Korrasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [80]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Meta, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Spoilers for the finale if you haven't seen it.  Alternatively titled: Korra and Asami Complain About Heterosexuality for Fifteen Hundred Words and then Make Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Another Korrasami Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note: for those familiar with both my work here and my extended rants/liveblogs on Tumblr, the tone and criticism in this shouldn't come as a surprise. It's not very positive about the writing in the series and particularly the egregiously bad hetero ships. The _alternative_ alternative title to this is "A Scathing Lesbian Feminist Critique". I had meant to post this for the beginning of Femslash February, but life got in the way. In any case, enjoy!

            When Asami leaned back from the hug, her hair catching briefly on Korra's dress, her scent lingering around Korra just slightly, she sighed, tilted her head back, and said, “This show is really hetero, isn't it?”

            Korra bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, it really is.”

            Asami tucked her knees in and looked out over the Bay towards the mainland, where the new Spirit Portal glowed. “Ever since Book 1 when I got to be a prop for the romantic tension between you and Mako.”

            “And I had to hate you for no other reason than you were dating Mako and I wasn't,” Korra said. “Even though I didn't even know you.” She smiled at Asami and Asami gave a small smile back. “And then Bolin and I had that date, because apparently it wasn’t enough to have an annoying heterosexual love triangle, it had to be a... love quadrangle. Thing.”

            “A mess is more like it,” Asami said.

            Korra snorted, giggling, then laughed outright. She splayed her hands on the ground and leaned back. “There isn't a single woman in this series that wasn't made out to be heterosexual or got forcefully butted up against heterosexuality by the plot, is there?”

            Asami pursed her lips in a frown. “It... yeah, it really seems like it.”

            “Beifong had the whole thing with Tenzin back in the day that kept being brought up to make her out to be the bitter old woman who's too cold and harsh to be loved,” Korra said, ticking off her fingers on one hand. “Pema is the baby-maker for Air Nomad Patriarch Tenzin and only exists to worry over and care for the children. The writers even lampshaded it at the beginning of Book 3 when Bolin went on his rant about being in the family with his “Put-upon Mom” comment about Pema being stressed out so much. And it’s awful because it was so clear back in Book 1 that the whole reason Tenzin dumped Beifong was because he wanted children and she didn’t.”

            “And right at the beginning of Book 2,” Asami said, “Bolin gets involved with Eska, and then... that whole plot... happens.”

            “Yeah,” Korra sighed. “That whole plot. It even had that gross No Homo line from me.” She turned to look at Asami. “When Bolin thought _both_ Eska and Desna were girls and I had to _astutely_ inform him that Desna was... a guy.”

            “I almost don't know if that was worse than the whole thing with Ginger and Bolin.” Asami shuffled her feet out and leaned to the side. “From Ginger's immediate introduction in the most literalized male gaze scene this show has ever had to workplace harassment and assault when she was literally tied down and unable to stop Bolin.”

            “Honestly, I was surprised Ginger was even here,” Korra said. “Especially after the abrupt, sexist, and completely unnecessary Heel-Face-Turn the writers pulled on her during the Book 2 finale once Bolin ‘proved’ his masculinity, only to then be dumped from the narrative with the only mention of her being Mako offhandedly referring to her as a ‘dumb mover star’.”

            “Me too,” Asami said. “I think I saw her dancing with Zhu Li, though.”

            “I did too.” Korra motioned back to the dance floor with a tilt of her head. “And speaking of Zhu Li—”

            “Let's—not,” Asami interrupted. Korra looked at her, confused, and Asami shook her head. “Not that I don't like her, just... that would mean talking about Varrick. And I kinda really don't wanna talk about Varrick right now.”

            Korra nodded. “Trust me, I can definitely sympathise with that. I still can't believe you had to go through that whole mess of a plot.”

            “And then I still had to be hung up over Mako,” Asami continued. “At least we got to... actually talk about that.”

            “For like a scene,” Korra scoffed.

            “Hm.” Asami turned back out over the Bay. “What else was there in the Everything Must Be Heterosexual camp?”

            “Jinora got saddled with a boyfriend at the very beginning of Book 3 when she completely didn't need one," Korra said. “When she could have had a fascinating story about spiritual growth, self discovery, and been a bastion of hope for what the new generation of airbenders represented. But no, instead of that... she got a boyfriend who had such a ‘strong bond’ with her that he became the crux of everything she did, right up to the season finale when she was turned into the crying helpless girlfriend while he got the heroic sacrifice, only to survive and then take a part that should have gone to Jinora.”

            “While at the same time Opal got cast in the role of Bolin's Manic Pixie Dream Girl,” Asami said, “when she would have provided a story about going from being a non-bender in a family famous for their highly skilled and advanced earth and metalbending to becoming an _airbender_ , the complete opposite element.”

            Korra nodded. “P'li got turned into a love interest for Zaheer for the sole purpose of fridging her so he could get magic flight powers.”

            “And Ming-Hua got to be the brunt of Bolin's Hetero Joking.”

            “You heard about that too?”

            “Yeah,” Asami said. She sighed and slumped forward. “Who does that leave?”

            “Um... there's the Earth Queen,” Korra said.“The Evil Vain Harpy Ruler, the oldest trope about female rulers abusing power in the books. Plus she got murdered after like, seven episodes.”

            “No romance, though,” Asami said.

            “Yeah, that's true.”

            “Then Kuvira—”

            “Engagement plot to Baatar to make the conflict between her and Su out to be Kuvira stealing her son away from her.”

            “Kya?”

            “Tenzin told her that once Aang died and Kya moved back to the South Pole to be with Katara it was about time she ‘settled down’ properly after ‘years of flitting around the world trying to find herself’, implying that a woman’s duty is to settle with a family properly and have children, being tied entirely to the domestic sphere of and never being part of the public sphere.”

            “Really? I hadn't known about that.”

            “Early Book 2,” Korra said. She stretched her arms in front of her to crack her knuckles. “Part of the ‘Aang Was a Terrible Neglectful Father’ plot.”

            “Oh.” Asami turned to look, again, at the Spirit Portal. “Ikki, then?”

            “She and Jinora gave me advice on how to deal with boys properly back when—uh… the whole thing with me and Mako was going on. Book 1.” Korra shook her head. “From the age of seven years old she was very aware that girls and boys always had to go together, and that the best way to win a boy’s heart was to ‘brew a love potion out of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons, and use starts as ice cubes in their moonlight punch, forever and ever and ever’.”

            Asami cringed. “Yikes.”

            “I know, right?” Korra shook her head. “Jinora’s advice only barely made more sense.”

            “I’ll take your word for that,” Asami said. She sighed. “Poor girls. Seven and ten years old and already inundated with all that. And not to mention having to deal with—”

            “Meelo,” they both said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed together. Korra watched Asami, one hand over her mouth, the wind rustling her hair just a bit, making her bracelets jingle around her wrists.

            “Pema’s had it rough the whole series,” she noted. “And not just Pema, but all the nameless mothers of the show who weren’t even important enough to be named during canon; Tarrlok's mother, Mako and Bolin’s mother, Eska and Desna's mother—”

            “My mother,” Asami finished for her. “The late Mrs. Sato, now known to be Yasuko Sato... along with the newly late Mr. Sato as well.”

            Korra clenched her hands tight. “I'm so sorry,” she said.

            “You don't have to say that,” Asami said, and turned to Korra. Her eyes welled up, not quite spilling over into tears, but she stayed smiling at her. “Heterosexuality really hasn't treated women well in this series, huh?”

            “Not really,” Korra agreed. She placed her hand back on the ground, just a bit closer to Asami this time. “Not at all.”

            “And then the series finale ends with a big hetero wedding.” Asami sighed and shook her head. “There's so much hetero.”

            “I know,” Korra said—and took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and asked, “Would you... like to make it a bit less hetero?” She opened her eyes to watch Asami’s reaction. “With me?”

            Asami blinked. “I—” she cut herself off, then smiled and bit her lip, turning away to cover her face, giggling, and Korra frowned.

            “What? Do you not want—”

            “I'd love to,” Asami said, turning back to her. “I'd really, really love to.”

            “Oh.” Korra flushed and grinned sheepishly, then started, “In that case I—” but Asami leaned over and cut her off with a kiss; not firm, not heavy, but soft, her lips barely pressing against Korra's, feather light. Korra inhaled sharply, headily, and kissed back.

            They let each other stay like that for a long, long while.


End file.
